


Groomsman at Aunt's Wedding (Day 2)

by whenfandomscollide



Series: Winterspider February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: February Ficlet Challenge, Gen, Meet-Ugly, Peter is Spiderman but no-one else has powers, This is kind of before the meet proper, Winterspider February Ficlet Challenge 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:42:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22520422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenfandomscollide/pseuds/whenfandomscollide
Summary: A ficlet for the Winterspider February Ficlet Challenge 2020 Day 2Peter and Ned are running late on their way to Aunt May's wedding when a car driven by a hot guy cuts them off in traffic.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker (future), Ned Leeds & Peter Parker
Series: Winterspider February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619374
Comments: 7
Kudos: 74
Collections: Winterspider February Ficlet Challenge 2020





	Groomsman at Aunt's Wedding (Day 2)

**Author's Note:**

> Winterspider February Ficlet Challenge 2020
> 
> Day 2 Prompt: ~~Secret Admirer~~ | ~~Consensual non-con~~ | **I honked at you and flipped you off on the drive over. Turns out you're a groomsman at my aunt's wedding** | ~~It's just a spark but it's enough to keep me going. And when it's dark out and no one's around, it keeps glowing~~

“Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit.”

“Peter, chill the fuck out.”

“Ned, I swear to God, if you to tell me to chill the fuck out one more time, I’ll yeet you from this car so fast...”

There was a moment’s silence.

“You’re not allowed to make threats like that, Peter. You’re Spiderman. You’re only supposed to threaten things you couldn’t actually do. That’s the impotent bro friend code.”

Peter spared him a glance. “The what? What the actual?” He took another look at the snarled traffic in front of them and tried to take a calming breath. “You know what? It doesn’t matter. I don’t want to know. I just don’t want to be late. May will kill me.”

“You could have just swung there all Spidey-like and I could have got a ride with MJ or something.”

When Peter looked at Ned again, he could see Ned was pouting.

“Look, I’m sorry. I’m just really stressed. Why May couldn’t get married somewhere in Queens like a normal person, so I could’ve just gotten the subway…” His voice trailed off as a gap in the traffic opened up in front of him and he planted his foot on the accelerator.

As did the person in the car in the lane next to him.

He caught a glimpse of long dark hair, light eyes, a killer jawline and a sharp suit before the car forced its way in front of his own and he honked and flipped them off, like any good New Yorker who had the misfortune to be driving somewhere instead of taking public transport would do.

Eventually, the traffic ahead began to clear, and he and Ned made their way out of the city. To Peter’s annoyance, the car in front of him stayed there.

“So, tell me about the other groomsmen. Have you met any of them? Are they sexy? Are you gonna hook up with any of them?” Ned asked, poking Peter in the side with each question.

“Sto-op! You’ll make me crash,” Peter whined, chuckling. “I dunno. Um, let’s see. I’ve met two of the three, Rhodey and Steve, and they were both pretty hot, yeah. Don’t know that I’ll be hooking up with any of them though.”

Ned nodded. “Why haven’t you met the third guy?”

“Bucky? He’s been out of the country, I think. Just got back this week.”

“Right.”

Ned lapsed into silence and began playing on his phone, Peter focussing on the directions to the venue.

When they arrived, Peter noticed they were pulling in behind the same car they’d been behind the entire way.

“Ned, look.” He pointed at the car. “That’s the same guy who cut us off back in the city.”

A gorgeous man with dark hair got out of the car as Rhodey and Steve hurried over with cries of “Bucky!”

Peter and Ned looked at each other.

“Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!”


End file.
